


For His Own Good (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being Alistair's sex slave in Hell for 40 years, Dean doesn't know how to live without a master. Sam doesn't want his mentally broken brother to get any worse so he's forced to man up and take over the job of (reluctant) dom himself. Written for a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For His Own Good (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Text no longer available

**Title:** [For His Own Good](http://pedal-blur.livejournal.com/5322.html)  
 **Author:** pedal_blur   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Summary:** After being Alistair's sex slave in Hell for 40 years, Dean doesn't know how to live without a master. Sam doesn't want his mentally broken brother to get any worse so he's forced to man up and take over the job of (reluctant) dom himself. Written for a prompt.

 **Format:** mp3

8.1 MB, 8 min 50 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/bsuvxpazn7eefyv6r9kk)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?5134pmymcdza1z4)


End file.
